Un Final diferente
by loveangel7
Summary: Un cambio en el juego, talvez dé un final diferente...
1. Cap 1: Probabilidades

Disclaimer: Los personajes, parte de los diálogos y parte de la historia no me pertenece, solo cuento la historia desde mi punto de vista, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Notas del autor: "Bones" o "Huesos" es mi serie favorita, y la parejita de Huesos con Booth creo que nos ha cautivado a todos, por eso es que he decidido escribir esta historia donde se relatara todo el embarazo de Huesos.

IMPORTANTE: para poder entender esta historia es necesario que primero leas UN AGUJERO EN EL CORAZON, solo entra a mi perfil de autor y la podrás encontrar.

Espero disfruten la historia y me dejen sus comentarios, aunque parezca ridículo un comentario nos deja estúpidamente felices xD.

**UN FINAL DIFERENTE**

**CAP 1: PROBABILIDADES.**

Un grito ensordecedor llegó a mi oídos, había llegado la hora, Hodgins y Angela iban a tener un bebe, ambos iban a formar una familia.

Una familia…

Mire hacia mi derecha, y la vi, Huesos estaba acariciando el pequeño peluche que habíamos comprado para el bebe, estaba pensativa muy seria para mi gusto.

Otro grito aún más fuerte que el primero y el lloro de un bebe, ese niño por fin había llegado a este mundo.

Recuerdo cuando Parker nació, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, convirtiendome en padre, pero su madre no permitió que me casara con ella, ese día gané a un hijo pero no una familia…

Aún vivo solo, nunca tuve la dicha de escuchar la risa de un niño dándome la bienvenida después del trabajo, su madre nunca me lo permitió.

Ella me quito tantos momentos con Parker, me perdí la primera vez que dijo mamá, no pude ver sus primeros pasos, tampoco me dejo ir a su primer día de clases. Estuve en sus cumpleaños pero tan solo por una hora y en las navidades también estaba conmigo por poco tiempo comparado con el tiempo que tenía que rogar para eso.

La puerta se abrió y Hodgins salió con una gran sonrisa y con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Todo el mundo, quiero que conozcan a mi hijo- todos en la sala se pararon para poder verlo – Michael Stacatto Vincent Hodgins.

Miré al niño, se parecía mucho a Hodgins, Michael, era un buen nombre, sonreí. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de Hodgins y el niño, todos estaban sonriendo y riendo. Mire a Huesos y ella estaba sonriendo también, luego se dio la vuelta para entrar al dormitorio de Angela seguramente para verla.

- Estos son tus amigos – dijo Hodgins al bebe, mientras yo concentraba mi vista de nuevo en el bebe.

- Felicitaciones hermano - dije a Hodgins.

- Perdón por interrumpir este momento – dijo Cam - pero… ¿cómo están sus ojos?-terminó un poco insegura, era una pregunta un poco delicada tomando en cuenta el riesgo que había. El bebe podría ser ciego…

- ¿Sus ojos?- respondió Hodgins – sus ojos están bien… están bien, como todo en el, Michael es un niño muy saludable.

La tensión del aire se disipó y todos sonreímos.

- ¿Como esta Angie?- preguntó Sweets.

- Hermosa – dijo Hodgins alzando la vista.

- No me refería a eso pero…

- Ella está bien – dijo Huesos saliendo del cuarto de Angela – pero ahora está descansando.

- Debería entrar – dijo Hodgins

- Hodgins felicidades – dijo Huesos abrazándolo- creo que es hora de que me vaya, mañana pasare a visitarlos.

- Si yo también – dije despidiéndome de Hodgins – despídeme de Angela.

- Lo hare.

Huesos y yo salimos del hospital en busca de algo que comer, pensamos en comprar comida tailandesa y comer en su departamento. Ya era de noche y las calles estaban vacías. Hoy había sido un día agitado; resolvimos el caso en un solo día.

- Ellos se veían tan felices- Dijo Huesos rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí, bueno, Ellos tuvieron un bebe- era obvio.

- Sus vidas enteras han cambiado, se podría pensar que sería un poco más aprensiva- lo decía como si el bebe fuera una mala noticia.

- Bueno, ya sabes, tener un bebe, eso es algo muy bueno.

-¿Realmente piensas eso?- preguntó.

- Si, es genial- respondí dándome la vuelta para verla, lucia preocupada- ¿Qué?- estaba afligida, ¿por Angela? - ¡Oh!, vamos Huesos, mira el bebe… el bebe está bien- dije tratando de mostrarle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse - es saludable, ellos tienen un bebe saludable ¿De acuerdo? Ellos se aman, este es el día más feliz de sus vidas. ¿Está bien?

Ella seguía luciendo afligida, preocupada por algo, me miraba como si tratara de hacerme entender algo, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué?- pregunté tratando de entender, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba?

- Estoy… - no entendía por qué estaba así, era muy extraño que huesos no pueda terminar una frase- estoy… embarazada.

De pronto y sin aviso sentí como si un camión me arrollara, como si mil bombas explotaran al mismo tiempo, mi corazón latía rápidamente y yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar a la mujer que estaba delante de mí.

– Tú eres el padre- afirmó

Tú eres el padre…

Tú eres el padre…

Tú eres el padre…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y una sensación extraña inundó mi cuerpo, algo parecido a las cosquillas pero más agradable, tienen un nombre para eso, mariposas en el estomago.

Yo iba a ser padre de nuevo, padre del bebe de Huesos, de Huesos la mujer a la que yo amaba, no pude evitar que mis labios formaran una sonrisa, y luego vi la sonrisa más bonita que jamás podría haber visto, Huesos estaba sonriendo.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella me miraba expectante.

-¿Estas embarazada? ¿Voy a ser padre?- dije no pudiendo evitar que mi sonrisa se agrandara.

-Eso es lo que dije, no me escuchaste- respondió con tono confundido.

Me hinque lentamente hasta quedar arrodillando en el suelo y bese la barriguita donde se encontraba mi bebe… ¡Mi bebe!, me levante rápidamente y abrase a Huesos, la abrace con tanta fuerzas que la levante del suelo y comencé a reír.

Después de un tiempo la deje aterrizar, pero no la solté, la mire a los ojos y lentamente me acerque a ella para besarla, ella solo me correspondió, la bese con toda la ternura y amor que sentía por ella, Huesos la mujer a la que yo amaba y ahora la madre de mi bebe.

- Al parecer te agradó la noticia- dijo con un tono qué no me agradaba por completo.

- ¿Qué si me agradó? ¿Por qué dices eso?, estas bromeando es la mejor noticia del mundo- su mirada no se encontraba con la mía, como si tratara de ocultarme algo- que es lo que pasa, ¿Por qué te costó tanto decirme que estas embarazada? Te conozco Huesos, ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno hoy dijiste que nunca tendríamos un hijo- su mirada reflejaba dolor.

- ¿Qué? – respondí confundido, luego mi mente hiso click, hoy trabajamos con esa niña - No, Huesos entendiste todo mal, dije que nunca tendríamos un hijo como esa chiquilla malcriada.

- ¡Ah! – Expresó entendiendo con una sonrisa, como siempre hacia cuando se daba cuenta de algo que estaba frente a sus ojos - Te referías a eso, así que nunca insinuaste que no querías tener un hijo conmigo.

- Siempre malinterpretas las cosas huesos, siempre malinterpretas- dije mientras caminaba y Huesos se unía.

Caminamos unos pasos más y llegamos a mi auto, me dedique a conducir hacia el norte para comprar comida tailandesa, nuestra favorita.

- Un bebe, Huesos me diste la mejor noticia del mundo – confesé alegre, un bebe.

- Si, lo sé, ya lo dijiste.

- Qué crees que sea, un niño o una niña- pregunte entusiasmado.

- Es imposible saberlo, solo tengo 3 semanas de gestación- respondió clínicamente como de costumbre.

- Si es un niño, le enseñare a jugar beisbol o futbol, lo que él prefiera, iremos al zoológico y haremos campamentos, muchos campamentos. Si es una niña, o por Dios si es una niña… ya me la imagino sonriéndome y dándome la bienvenida después del trabajo, le compraría muchos vestidos, la llevaría a comer helados y le compraría muchos peluches.

- Es inútil que hagas conclusiones tempranas, todavía no sabemos su sexo- dijo arruinando mi entusiasmo.

- Oh vamos Huesos- dije reclamando – déjame disfrutar.

- Esta bien, has conjeturas tempranas.

Me molestaba tanto cuando ella no reaccionaba como las demás personas, como las personas con carne y sangre, pensé que sería diferente por ser su bebe de quien hablamos, pero ella es demasiado racional en todo, me sacaba de quicio.

- ¿Que haremos? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué haremos? – respondí confundido.

- Pensé que íbamos a mantener nuestra relación amorosa y sexual en secreto- respondió aclarando.

Diablos, eso era cierto, las cosas cambiarían, todos los nerds se enterarían, el FBI estará muy molesto, Sweets por fin venderá su libro, esto apesta.

- Hay que avisarle a tu padre - dije organizando las prioridades en mi mente.

- Que relevancia tiene en comparación con los demás, Cam necesita saberlo, voy a necesitar un permiso de por lo menos 3 meses después del nacimiento.

- Huesos, es tu padre, tendré que hablar con él.- dije pensando en voz alta.

- Creo que soy yo la que debe darle la noticia.

- No Huesos, tu padre pertenece a la escuela antigua. Tú sabes, El chico pidiendo la mano de su hija para matrimonio, una charla de hombre a hombre, necesita estar seguro que él no tiene malas intenciones con su hija, asegurarse de que no quiera jugar con ella.

- Mi padre tiende a acecinar a los que quieren hacerme daño- sonrió por su comentario.

Chistosa, Trague ruidosamente, tal vez… tal vez debería tomar medidas de seguridad mientras hablo con su padre.

- Vamos Huesos, tu padre sabe que no juego contigo.

- Mi padre no sabe que tenemos una relación más allá del compañerismo o la amistad- dijo aclarando su punto de vista.

Sonreí, Huesos tenía una habilidad muy limitada para entender a las personas.

- Te equivocas, tu padre lo sabe, sabe que estoy… -enamorado iba a decir, enamorado hasta los huesos, pero eso sería mucho para Huesos- sabe que estoy dispuesto a protegerte y a cuidarte de cualquier persona y de cualquier circunstancia al costo que sea, lo sabe, sabe lo que siento por ti, y ya sospecha de nosotros.

- ¿nosotros?- preguntó confundida.

- Si Huesos, nosotros, tu y yo, tu sabes huesos lo que tenemos, tu padre ya lo sabe o por lo menos se lo imagina- dije sonriendo, recordando cómo Max había reaccionado horas antes, claramente lo sospechaba.

La mire de reojo, estaba analizando la información, tenía el seño fruncido, como cuando no tenia argumento contra mí. Gané se sentía bien.

Llegamos al restaurant, pedí dos porciones para llevar y me dirigí al departamento de Huesos, pero ella permanecía callada, muy callada, no era usual.

Entramos a su departamento, y coloque la comida en su pequeña sala de estar.

- ¿Todo está bien?- pregunte preocupado.

Me concentre en su rostro, algo no andaba bien, había algo que la perturbaba, se le veía en los ojos.

- Si – respondió no muy segura, debe de ser muy ingenua para pensar que me lo creería.

- Vamos Huesos, te conozco, se que algo anda mal.

Me miro directo a los ojos y se quedo ahí por un momento, no tomando una decisión todavía. Su mirada era cautelosa, ella tenía miedo. ¿Miedo?

- Huesos…

- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- preguntó rápidamente.

- De que hablas – pregunté confundido.

- Tu sabes, el bebe va a cambiar muchas cosas- otra vez hablaba como si tener un bebe fuera mala idea.

- De que hablas, piensas que no es una buena idea tener al bebe.

- No es eso, voy a amar a mi hijo, esto no tiene que ver con el bebe, Booth.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunté confundido.

- Acordamos que lo íbamos a intentar, pero esto va mucho más allá de eso.

- Espera… - dije levantando las manos, indicándole que se detuviera, la tome del brazo e hice que se sentara en el sofá y yo me senté al lado de ella- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

La mire a los ojos, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, como si fuera la presa y yo el cazador.

- Huesos, no me hagas esto – dije casi suplicante.

- ¿Hacer que? – preguntó confundida.

- No me alejes de ti – dije pronunciando muy bien cada palabra para que la entendiera – no me alejes de ti, solo porque tienes miedo.

- No tengo miedo – dije con la voz un poco quebrada – soy una exitosa doctora forense, exitosa escritora, tengo estabilidad económica, y se defenderme.

- Lo sé Huesos, se quién eres, he estado a tu lado por muchos años, pero no te agradan los cambios, te asusta lo desconocido, te asusta pensar en el futuro.

Sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos, tenía una mirada resentida, como si hubiera atacado su lado más débil.

- Es solo que si la relación parece más que casual siento que debo plantearme los problemas, probabilidades de éxito o de falla – explicó tratando de que entendiera su lógica.

- ¿Qué? No tenemos probabilidades de éxito – dije casi riendo.

La mire y ella negaba despacio con la cabeza, sonreí tristemente.

- Huesos, mírame – dije serio, mi mirada era severa – ¿Qué sientes por mí?, ¿Qué significo para ti?, ¿Qué papel ocupo en tu vida?

Ella estaba en shock, su mirada se perdió por unos segundos, espere hasta que su mente se aclarara, su respiración era irregular y juraría escuchar los latidos de su corazón, al parecer eran muchas preguntas para ella. Luego de un tinempo fijo su mirada como lo hace con un esqueleto y comenzó a hablar.

- Eres mi mejor amigo – dijo pausadamente – eres una de las personas en las que más confió, eres… una de las mejores personas que conozco, si hay algo que no entienda seguramente serias el primero al que le preguntaría, confió en ti Booth, confío en que jamás dejaras que nada malo me pase, además…- dijo mientras me analizaba como restos humanos – creo que yo tampoco dejaría que nada malo te pase, siento la necesidad de que estés bien.

La mire a los ojos y su análisis había concluido.

- Huesos, a que le tienes miedo- pregunté suavemente.

- Tengo miedo a que todo eso desaparezca- dijo con los ojos aún más llorosos, sus ojos me suplicaban que la entendiera y que la dejara en paz, pero eso no pasaría.

La tome de la cintura y la acerque hacia mí, la abrace fuerte mientras sumergía mi rostro en su sedoso cabello y acariciaba la piel suave de sus brazos.

- Huesos… - dije casi en un suspiro no sabía por dónde empezar, su rostro se escondió de mí, pero se acomodo en mi pecho- ¿Huesos, puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón?

- Si

- ¿Puedes escuchar como los latidos se aceleran? – se quedo en silencio esta vez no respondió, sonreí.- Puedo sentir como tu respiración se vuelve irregular – Su rostro se volteo a verme con mirada intrigante – Oh Dios, eres tan hermosa- dije sin pensar solo contemplándola, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente sorprendiéndose por mi comentario, y de nuevo oculto su rostro de mi vista.

Me quede así por unos segundos.

- Te amo, y sé que sientes lo mismo, Huesos eres la mujer más increíble que conozco, eres inteligente, segura, y hermosa, he arriesgado mi vida por ti más veces de las que debería – dije riendo – hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, eres la única persona en la que he podido confiar, he vencido a la muerte a tu lado. ¿Aún me dices que nuestras probabilidades no son buenas?- pregunté divertido.

Se dio la vuelta a verme y su mirada se clavo en la mía.

- Las probabilidades son buenas Booth, pero si algo va mal, son más que catastróficas. ¿Qué haremos si algo va mal?- preguntó desesperada.

Su mirada seguía fija en mi, su mirada era oscura.

- Lo resolveremos, como ya lo hemos hecho antes, nuestra relación es fuerte – dije sonriendo.

En ese preciso momento vi como su expresión cambio, y sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo brillo.

- Es cierto, no hay porque preocuparse, cuando te rechacé hace un tiempo nuestra relación siguió intacta.

- Eso no es justo – dije molesto soltándola de mi agarre.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender, pero con un tono que me irritaba.

- Huesos, se supone que este era un momento romántico y lo arruinaste – dije acusándola.

- Perdón solo mencioné el hecho de que ya paso una vez, que te rechace y que aún así seguimos siendo amigos, además tu me rechazaste también recuerdas

- Huesos eso no era necesario – dije mientras me separaba de ella y alcanzaba mi plato de comida- no era necesario comentarlo – dije más que enojado mientras comenzaba a comer.

- Perdón, solo quise expresar que entendí tu punto de vista.

Sonreí un poco sin que ella lo notara- solo come ¿Si?- dije mientras le pasaba su plato de comida.

Probé otro poco de comida esta vez saboreándolo, estaba…- Delicioso – dije en voz alta.

- Booth como crees que reaccionara Parker- preguntó mientras probaba la comida.

- A Parker le agradas, especialmente cuando le muestras huesos o cuando haces bombas en tu piscina, y el siempre quiso un hermano.

- Puede ser hermana –respondió con el tono de corrección que tanto odiaba.

-Hermano… hermana, solo es un niño de 11 años, solo quiere alguien con quien jugar.

- Esta bien, estas un poco gruñón, solo decía que… - de pronto me extendió su palto de comida, la vi pálida yo solo atine a agarrar su plato y ella salió corriendo.

Me quede por unos segundos sin moverme, tratando de entender que es lo había pasado, escuche una puerta cerrarse y un sonido muy desagradable.

Entonces me di cuenta, deje el plato en la pequeña mesita y me pare inmediatamente siguiéndola, me di cuenta que la puerta que había estrellado era la del baño, trague ruidosamente, la escuchaba tosiendo fuertemente.

- ¿Huesos estas bien?- pregunte con miedo.

Ninguna respuesta llegó a mis oídos.

- Huesos abre la puerta- ordené.

- Estoy bien – respondió.

- Abre la puerta – dije de nuevo.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien – ni bien termino la frase llego a mis oídos el sonido de ella devolviendo lo poco que había logrado comer.

- Abre la maldita puerta Huesos- y de nuevo ese sonido – esto es ridículo – me queje en voz alta – aléjate de la puerta – avise mientras tomaba distancia para poder envestir la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente.

La busque con la mirada, y ahí estaba tirada en el suelo abrazada del inodoro, se dio la vuelta y –¡Estás loco! rompiste mi puerta- se quejó.

- La pagare – dije mientras me acercaba y me inclinaba para ponerme a su altura, la puerta no era importante ahora.

- Es normal que ocurra esto durante el embarazo, no es para que te alarmes, el bebe está bien- dijo explicándome y de nuevo ni bien termino la frase se abrazo fuertemente del inodoro y vomitó.

Yo no estaba seguro de que hacer, no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente, lo único que se me ocurrió fue frotar su espalda. Unos segundos después comenzó a respirar profundamente como tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Podrías ayudarme a levantarme- pidió mientras extendía su mano.

- Eh… Si- respondí me levante rápidamente, tome su mano y con la otra la sujete por la cintura para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Estoy bien – me aseguro una vez de pie, yo no podía quitarle la vista, ella se dirigió a su lavamanos y saco un cepillo de dientes, luego se cepillo los dientes y estuvo por un tiempo enjuagándose la boca.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – pregunté preocupado.

- Si Booth, es totalmente normal. Durante el primer trimestre de embarazo se experimenta nauseas, vómitos, aumento de pecho, mareos, aumento de apetito, antojos o pérdida de apetito- La mire espantado.

- Huesos, tenemos que vivir juntos- dije llegando a una conclusión apresurada, pero no podía dejarla vivir sola durante su embarazo, yo la amaba.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

- Me conoces Huesos, si no fueras tu de quien hablamos ya me habría arrodillado y pedido que seas mi esposa- confesé

- Sabes que no creo en el matrimonio, pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda comprometer.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundido, ¡Huesos comprometiéndose!

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que necesitabas a una persona que te ame por treinta o por cuarenta o por cincuenta años?- preguntó.

Yo solo logré asentir con la cabeza como un idiota, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- Pues, yo puedo ser esa persona, me puedo comprometer, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a casar contigo- terminó y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Era mi impresión o acaba de decir que sería mi esposa sin realmente serlo, estaba un poco confundido, pero siendo Huesos esto era increíble.

- Se que no te agrada la perdida de privacidad, pero deberíamos vivir juntos- dije un poco inseguro.

-No de hecho me parece razonable, dos semanas en tu departamento y dos semanas en el mío- respondió rápidamente todavía concentrada en su cabello.

No era a lo que me refería, pero estaba bien, ahora no era el momento de presionarla.

- ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿un vaso de agua?, ¿necesitas que te lleve a tu habitación?- pregunte nervioso.

- Si tal vez un poco de reposo me haría bien.

- OK- dije mientras sujetaba su mano y la dirigía a su habitación.

- Booth estoy bien- la escuche reclamar.

- Lo sé - respondí.

- Entonces no me trates como una viejita, puedo caminar- reclamo quitando su mano de la mía y caminando rápidamente a su habitación.

La seguí a su habitación y ella ya estaba recostada sobre su cama, tenía una mano sobre su rostro supongo para parar los malestares, respiraba acompasadamente, estuve observándola por un buen momento, todo su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada y... - Creo que estoy lista para terminar la comida – dijo mientras se levantaba deprisa de la cama dispuesta a ir a la sala para ¡Terminar de comer!

Mi cerebro no estaba trabajando como debería pero mis reflejos eran perfectos, la agarre por la cintura antes de que se fuera corriendo a comer.

- Creo que esa no es buena idea – dije asustado, como es que esta mujer tenía ganas de comer ¡ahora! – Que te parece un vaso de agua primero, yo iré por él.

- Está bien – dijo mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama.

Salí con cautela de su cuarto y fui a la cocina, Huesos era una mujer extraordinaria pero parte de ella era ser muy, pero muy extraña, este embarazo iba a ser una experiencia muy peculiar, regrese con el vaso de agua y ella estaba ahí justo donde la deje, suspire en alivio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté, mientras le pasaba el vaso de agua.

- Bien, ya te lo dije- repitió irritada.

- Huesos está bien si me quedo a dormir ¿verdad?

- Si, pensé que ya habíamos quedado en eso- respondió fríamente como siempre lo hacía.

- Si.

- Podemos tener relaciones sexuales y luego dormir- odiaba cuando era tan directa, se escuchaba tan mal.

- Huesos, eh…

- Lo siento, fui muy directa ¿verdad?- por lo menos se daba cuenta.

- Si Huesos, y ya te lo explique no son relaciones sexuales, es hacer el amor – corregí.

- No entiendo porque te molesta que use el término "relaciones sexuales", el cual por cierto es el correcto.

- Porque te amo y lo que hacemos, es hacer el amor ¿De acuerdo?– respondí secamente.

- Esta bien, podemos hacer el amor y luego dormir- su plan sonaba tan pero tan bien, pero…

- No, Huesos, hoy solo quiero dormir a tu lado- dije respirando profundo, no muy seguro si estaba loco o desquiciado.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿porque estoy embarazada?, porque déjame decirte que las relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo son totalmente normales, a pesar de la creencia popular, las relaciones sexuales no dañan al feto.

- Podrías callarte, sé que puedo, solo que… - odiaba cuando era tan directa, tan racional, tan…

- Entonces… - preguntó sin entender.

- Solo quiero dormir a tu lado- dije tratando que entendiera, ahora ella necesitaba descansar, solo descansar, la mayoría de las mujeres, si no todas las mujeres encontrarían este gesto dulce y generoso, pero no Huesos. Yo no quería que le pasara nada malo, solo quería cuidar de ella por esta noche, ya tendría otras para hacer el amor con ella.

- Solo acuéstate Huesos.- ordené

- Esta bien – respondió, se paró y fue hacia su armario, de pronto su ropa comenzó a caer al suelo yo no podía creerlo, que rayos le pasaba.

- Creo que… ¡voy al baño! - dije justo cuando se estaba quitando la blusa, me arme de fuerza de voluntad y Salí de ahí.

Comencé a recitar todos los nombres de Santos que me conocia, tenía un pequeño problema por mi entrepierna que debía arreglar, corrí al baño, debía tranquilizarme si no quería entrar ahí y devorarme a Huesos.

Entre al baño para poder respirar, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?, la primera vez no quería que la viera vestirse y ahora se desnudaba delante de mí, sin vergüenza ni precaución alguna. Estaba loca. No tendría objeción alguna cualquier otra noche, pero… hoy necesitaba todo mi autocontrol, se sentía mal y yo ¡SOLO TENGO QUE CUIDARLA! Maldición esto iba a ser difícil.

Me mire al espejo y me di unas palmadas en la cara - Vamos amigo puedes hacerlo – me dije a mí mismo.

Respire profundamente y volví a su cuarto, Huesos ya estaba con ropa de dormir, tenía encajes y era de color negro, se veía grandiosa bueno en realidad era más que eso, ¡rayos! como se supone que voy a poder contenerme si ¡ella se veía así!

- Booth, creo que estoy mareada- dijo mientras se agarraba a cabeza.

Solo basto que dijera eso para que todo mi cuerpo se relajara, me senté en la cama y me deshice de mis zapatos y pantalón.

- Lo sabía, solo respira profundo- dije mientras me acomodaba a lado suyo a la velocidad de la luz.

Ahora no era el momento para hacer el amor, solo me necesitaba ahí, a su lado.

Pero eso no quería decir que no iba a disfrutar esa noche, la tome por la cintura y la atraje lo más posible hacia mí, me gustaba sentir su suave piel.

- Sabes que podemos hacer el amor cuando quieras ¿verdad?- preguntó.

- Huesos, estas mareada, hacer el amor solo empeoraría las cosas, no quiero que te sientas mal, así que duerme y cállate antes de que pierda el control- dije perdiendo los estribos.

- Me amas – dijo dándome un beso, no era una pregunta era un hecho – creo que por primera vez hay más probabilidad de éxito que de fracaso… La teoría me dice que una relación a largo plazo es algo improbable y que el amor es simplemente una segregación de hormonas, pero… la teoría es siempre diferente a la práctica y al conocerte he descubierto que la teoría puede estar equivocada.

Sonreí levemente y deposite un beso en su frente.

- Te amo- dije por última vez esa noche mientras me acomodaba - Dulces sueños, Huesos – susurre mientras acariciaba su suave piel y ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho.


	2. Cap 2: Desacuerdos con la comida

_**UN FINAL DIFERENTE**_

_**DESACUERDOS CON LA COMIDA.**_

Comencé a abrir mi ojos poco a poco, respire cada vez más acompasadamente y después de unos segundos estaba totalmente despierto.

Al fijarme a mi lado sonreí, Huesos estaba durmiendo todavía, era tan hermosa... Mis brazos estaban protectoramente alrededor de su cintura, y ella tenía sus brazos encima los míos, su sedoso cabello estaba desparramado por toda la almohada, se veía tan inocente…

Me acerque a su cabeza y deposite un beso, su cabello olía muy bien…

Me quede por un tiempo observándola, y luego la atraje más a mi cuerpo y acaricie su vientre donde sabia estaba mi bebe.

Todavía me resultaba un poco extraño, todavía la idea de que Huesos estuviera embarazada me resultaba extraña…

Tan solo ayer me dio una de las mejores noticias de mi vida. Aunque fuera algo inesperado… Yo estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado en muchos años.

Sentí como su cuerpo volvía a la vida y como poco a poco comenzó a darse la vuelta en mis brazos para darme la cara, Huesos tenía una gran sonrisa, dio un bostezo y estiro todo su cuerpo.

- Buenos días- saludo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y dejaba una impresión de sus labios en los míos.

- Buenos días – dije sonriendo con sus labios cerca de los míos- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté un poco preocupado por anoche.

- De maravilla – respondió sonriendo mientras se acercaba para besarme una vez más mientras yo con mucho gusto le correspondía y la atraía más a mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien…

-¿En serio?- pregunté entusiasmado, porque si era cierto…

- Claro que si – si ella se sentía bien, yo podría hacer lo que ayer no pude, sonreí interiormente y comencé a besarla, me concentre en sus labios, ella me correspondió animadamente, luego me moví a su cuello mientras ella enroscaba sus dedos en mi cabello, después volví a sus labios.

- Es hora de trabajar Booth – dijo separándonos.

-¡No!, por favor – dije suplicante mientras la besaba una vez más – solo un poco más- dije besándola con más necesidad, que puedo decir esta mujer me traía loco.

Ella se movió lentamente sin dejar de besarme y lentamente se puso en sima de mí, sonreí triunfantemente y justo cuando pensé que había ganado se sentó sobre mí y me dijo- Booth, tenemos que entregar los informes ¡hoy! – y luego sin darme cuenta, ella ya había desaparecido.

- Huesos, eso no es justo – me quejé, ¿cómo es que ella se atrevía a dejarme así?

Escuche su risa – Lo siento Booth – me di la vuelta y la vi inclinada sobre el marco de la puerta del baño, estaba sonriendo pícaramente.

- No, esto no se quedará así – dije levantándome de golpe en busca de ella, cuando se dio cuenta de mis intensiones se dio la vuelta entrando al baño corriendo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para mí, yo ya la había tomado por la cintura y la había arrinconado hacia la pared. La tenia acorralada, no tenía a donde ir, sonreí triunfante.

- ¿Quieres ducharte? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Contigo? – Pregunté mientras me acercaba para besarla – Siempre – La bese con tanta necesidad… y poco a poco nos fuimos guiando uno al otro hacia la ducha, sus manos se deslizaban por mi pecho desasiéndose de mi polera y luego haciéndose cargo de mis bóxers, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, recorrí mis manos por sus piernas deslizando lentamente la poca ropa que tenía.

Si alguna vez tuve problemas con el jugo, ahora tenía problemas con esta mujer, ella era un vicio que no estaba dispuesto a dejar.

Lentamente nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a mojarse, y poco a poco sentía que mi necesidad por ella aumentaba, la tomé por la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, pero aún así no era suficiente, nuestros besos eran cada vez más violentos. Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cabello, y me obligo a concentrarme en su cuello, disfruté ahí por un tiempo y luego volví a sus labios, pero esta vez ella estaba más tranquila y yo me tranquilice con ella.

- De verdad me tengo que bañar Booth- dijo reprochándome, pero sonriendo.

- Lo lamento, creo que te estuve distrayendo.

La besé una última vez, y salí de ahí, tome una toalla y la puse alrededor de mi cintura.

- Tomate tu tiempo, estaré en la sala- dije mientras salía del baño.

Me vestí rápidamente mientras ella seguía en la ducha, espere por un tiempo pero luego decidí ir a la cocina ha ver que había para comer.

Mucha fruta, mucha verdura, pan integral… ¿Dónde estaban los huevos y el tocino?

Después de un corto tiempo Huesos salió ya vestida a la cocina.- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Hay mucha fruta.

- Si ya veo- dije – no tienes huevos… pan normal- pregunté con la esperanza de que la respuesta sea "si".

- Los siento, no tengo ese tipo de comida aquí- respondió rápidamente aniquilando mis esperanzas.

- Ok, primera cosa esta tarde, comprar tocino, huevos y pan.

- Booth eso no es saludable, toma un jugo de naranja y come algo de fruta, te hará bien.

- Huesos, necesito proteínas- proteste.

- Eso no es cierto, está demostrado que el humano solo necesita un 10% de proteínas de lo que normalmente consume.

- Si pero eso es para una persona normal- respondí con un sonrisa, ella solo me miro analíticamente.

- Pareces bastante normal- eso le dolió a mi ego.

- Oh, no bebe, miras a estos dos – respondí posando como un verdadero fisiculturista – ellos se alimentan diariamente de proteínas, así que esta noche de compras- dije dando mi veredicto.

- Bueno pero hoy tendrás que comer fruta- respondió con una sonrisa un poco irritante.

Ella tenía razón, en esta cocina solo había fruta, me di cuenta de mi fracaso y fui en dirección a la gran fuente de fruta.

- Está bien- dije mientras cogía una manzana y la mascaba con un gesto muy inmaduro de mi parte. No me gustaba la idea de la fruta en la mañana.

Ella se acerco a la cocina e hiso un jugo de naranja y junto a este saco una pastilla.

Me preocupé, ¿estaba enferma?, ¿el bebe estaba bien?

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté.

- Es una pastilla de ácido fólico, es elemental para que el bebe nazca saludable, y no tenga ningún problema cerebral, también tengo que tomar algunas vitaminas – dijo sacando más pastillas.

- Oh – respondí un poco más aliviando, como Rebeca no me dejo cuidarla, yo no estaba familiarizado con nada respecto al embarazo.

Nos dedicamos a desayunar, ella tomó un jugo de naranja con una ensalada de frutas, y yo me conforme con la manzana, cuando terminó de comer se levanto.

- Me debes una- me quejé.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó confundida.

- Porque me hiciste comer fruta a primera hora de la mañana – reclamé pensando que era bastante obvio.

-Booth es por tu bien, los especialistas dicen que lo más saludable es comer sólo fruta en la mañana…

- No me importa, me debes una - dije interrumpiéndola e ignorando lo que acababa de decir, se me había ocurrido una idea, me levanté de mi asiento para poder encontrándome cara a cara con ella.

- Está bien te compensaré esta noche, algo en especial que quieras para cenar - preguntó inocentemente, sonreí.

- Estaba pensando en que podías pagar ahora- sonreí aun más.

- Booth, tengo que hacer compras para hacer otro tipo de comida, ahora no hay tiempo porque llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

- No quiero ese tipo de comida – la mire y parecía confundida, como siempre no entendía el doble sentido, así que sin importarme la tome de la cintura y la dirigí hacia la habitación.

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó entendiendo por fin a que me refería – pero Booth – dijo deteniéndome- vamos a llegar tarde – la tome con más fuerza y la bese en el camino.

Ella no dio más escusas…

- Te dije que llegaríamos tarde – dijo una vez mas de las mil en los últimos 5 minutos, teníamos que llegara a la oficina de Caroline, ella nos iba a matar. Encendí la sirena.

- Llegaremos a tiempo – respondí concentrado en no estrellarme.

- Claro que no, estamos 5 minutos atrasados – me reprochó una vez más.

- Solo son 5 minutos, diremos que tardaste un poco en el baño- respondí mientras catalogaba mis escusas.

- No, diremos que tú tardaste en el baño, es tu culpa que lleguemos tarde - reclamó

- Mira yo no era el único en la cama, así que compartiremos la culpa- apreté aún más el acelerador para poder pasar antes de que el semáforo cambiara.

- Pero fue tu idea, así que es tú culpa.

- No me digas que no lo disfrutaste – dije mientras la miraba de reojo, estaba sonrojada y sonriendo, sonreí triunfantemente- Compartiremos la culpa – di mi veredicto.

Tomé una última curva cerrada y me estacioné rápidamente, los dos salimos del auto de un salto y comenzamos a correr como si nuestras vidas estuvieran en peligro y para ser sinceros nuestras vidas corrían peligro, conociendo a Caroline.

Cuando entramos al edificio pude ver al ascensor cerrándose corrí con más fuerzas, y logramos entrar por milésimas de segundo. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso- dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Hacer qué?- pregunté

- Tener relaciones sexuales.

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? – Pregunté asustado.

- Porque pronto no podremos inventar más escusas- respondió divertida por mi reacción mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Caroline.

- Mira, esto se va acabar, solo dame un poco de tiempo para lidiar con el FBI ¿De acuerdo?

Entramos a la oficina de Caroline y ella nos estaba esperando al parecer con un muy mal humor.

- Que parte de primera hora mañana no entendieron.

- Lo siento Caroline, Huesos se detuvo un momento en el baño, tu sabes cosas de chicas- trate de excusarme, mientras recorría el asiento para que Huesos se sentara.

- Eso no es cierto – reclamó Huesos rápidamente, sentándose – Booth fue el que se tardó en el baño.

- Compartiríamos la culpa, ¿lo recuerdas? – susurré, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Pues no la estabas compartiendo- corrigió.

- Cher, no me importa de quién es la culpa, ni lo que hacen en el baño, solo me importan los informes para la fiscalía, y si el caso es sólido.

Ayer ocurrieron tantas cosas, que casi olvide el caso que resolvimos.

Un jugador de bolos fue asesinado, él era parte de los Thunderboles; el equipo donde Max también jugaba. Huesos y yo fuimos encubiertos, y descubrimos que el de los zapatos, fue el que lo acecino.

- El caso es bastante sólido, no tendrás problemas, el arma homicida fue encontrada con el sospechoso, y estaba cubierta de sangre de la víctima - respondió Huesos.

- Si, el de los el de los zapatos incluso confesó haberlo hecho- agregué.

- Esta bien, leeré sus informes, ahora pueden irse- Caroline ordenó.

Huesos y yo nos levantamos rápidamente de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿cómo está el bebe?

Trague ruidosamente y me di la vuelta sigilosamente, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, se supone que ella no lo sabe.

- ¿De qué bebe hablas? – pregunté aterrorisado.

- Del bebe del Dr. Hodgins y Angela ¿De qué bebe crees que hablo?- claro el niño nació ayer, pensé dándome un golpe mental.

- El bebe está bien, su vista esta perfecta y Hodgins y Angela están muy felices- respondió Huesos.

- ¡Oh!, ahora pueden irse – dijo señalándonos la puerta.

Salí de ahí, lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿Por qué actuaste así? – preguntó Huesos.

- Porque pensé que ella sabía que estas embarazada – susurre, mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

- Eso es ridículo, solo tengo pocas semanas de embarazo, y nadie lo sabe además de ti.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué? lo de las pocas semanas de embarazo, o que nadie lo sabe además de ti.

- Lo segundo.

- Nadie lo sabe Booth- aseguró

- ¿Ni siquiera Angela? – pregunté entusiasmado mientras salíamos del ascensor.

- Ella no lo sabe.

Es increíble que Huesos no se lo dijera a nadie, ella no suele actuar así.

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a mi auto, para luego dirigirme al Jeffersonian.

- Es extraño que no te lo haya preguntado antes, pero ¿cuantas semanas de embarazo tienes?-pregunté intrigado.

- Según mis cálculos 3 semanas de embarazo- respondió rápidamente.

- Wow, eso quiere decir que… - sonreí – ¡la primera vez! – casi comencé a reír.

- Si – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Soy bueno – alardeé

- Si, la motilidad, la morfología y la cuenta de tu esperma es muy buena.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté perturbado.

- Recuerdas años atrás, cuando te pedí que donaras tu esperma para tener un hijo, te hicieron un examen y tengo que admitir que estaba asombrada, pero me sorprende aún más que eso no haya cambiado con el paso de los años.

- Espera – dije un poco irritado – mis amigos siguen siendo muy capaces.

- Si lo sé, lo demostraste – dijo con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sentirme alagado.

Hace unos años Hueso me había pedido que fuera el donador para que ella pueda tener un hijo, recuerdo que quería ser madre soltera, yo estaba muy confundido por que de alguna manera quería que ella tuviera un hijo mío, pero nunca lo hubiera logrado, jamás hubiera permitido que ese niño creciera sin padre.

- Es extraño que al final lo hayas conseguido – dije sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

- Tener un hijo mío.

- Si, pero es una situación completamente diferente, esta vez no lo planee y el depósito fue directo – dijo analíticamente.

- No lo digas así, porque tuviste que decir "depósito directo" – odiaba que haga ese tipo de comentarios.

- Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que utilice los términos correctos – dijo con un tono irritante.

- No es eso… sabes que Huesos olvídalo – dije aún mas enojado.

Permanecimos en silencio, tiempo suficiente para llegar al Jeffersonian. Salimos del auto y nos reunimos para subir al ascensor. Tome un pequeño vistazo de ella, parecía inquieta, cuando entramos al ascensor alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mía.

- Booth, le diré a Ángela que estoy embarazada.

- ¿Qué? No – dije rápidamente - ¡eso es una locura!

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó – ella es mi mejor amiga.

- Porque si se lo dices, ella se lo contará a Hodgins y luego antes de darnos cuenta todos lo sabrán – dije entrando en pánico, más preocupado de lo que creí estar - Ellos ni siquiera saben que estamos juntos.

- Angela sabe que estamos juntos.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero al parecer nos estaba dando la cortesía de guardarnos el secreto, pero ella no sabía que Huesos estaba embarazada y tenía que aprovecharme de eso, los demás no deben saberlo, si llegaran a enterarse tardarían segundos para que el FBI lo sepa.

- Entonces que se supone que debo hacer, permanecer callada hasta que parezca que me comí una sandía.

- No, escucha, primero les diremos que estamos juntos y unas semanas luego les diremos que estas embarazada, mientras tanto me darás tiempo para hablar con el FBI.

- Pero Booth… - reclamó.

- Mira Huesos, si el FBI lo descubre. Nos separaran – dije tajantemente, era cierto, estaba muy preocupado por la reacción del FBI, dudo mucho que nos dejen trabajar juntos después de enterarse, solo esperaba que Sweets utilizará sus poderes de loquero para convencerlos y que no nos separen

- Está bien… - dijo dándose por vencida.

Las puertas se abrieron y pudimos entrar a la división de homicidios, trate de alejarme un poco de Huesos para que nadie notara algo extraño.

- Mi padre partirá a Colorado mañana en la tarde, estará allá por un mes, por si te interesa.

- ¿Qué si me interesa?, claro que me interesa tengo que hablar con Max – pensé que tendría más tiempo, pero tendré que decírselo esta tarde.

Entramos al laboratorio, y ella se dirigió rápidamente a la plataforma central, todos los internos y Cam estaban reunidos alrededor de la computadora.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Huesos.

- ¡Oh! estamos en conferencia con Angela y Hodgins – Cam explico.

- Hola Cariño – Saludo Angela desde el monitor – mira tú pequeño sobrino - el niño estaba sonriendo.

- Hola Angela, hola Michael – dijo saludando al monitor, sonreí un poco, sus ojos brillaban al ver a ese pequeño.

- Bueno solo quería que sepan, que estamos haciendo una fiesta este fin de semana, todo el Jeffersonian está invitado, pero ustedes son nuestros invitados de Honor.

- ¿Y por qué están haciendo una fiesta? – preguntó Clark.

- Para festejar el nacimiento de Michael – respondió con ese tono irónico tan particular de ella.

- Pero Michael, no tiene la lucidez mental para disfrutar la fiesta, Angela – refuto Huesos.

- Cariño, la fiesta es para festejar que deje de ser como un pez inflado, habrá comida y un poco de música, los esperamos a las 7, será divertido, Cam podrías encargarte de invitar a los demás.

- Claro, dalo por hecho – respondió Cam rápidamente.

- Bueno, los quiero a todos, nos vemos el sábado – se despidió cortando la conexión.

Todos comenzaron a salir y lentamente yo y Huesos nos quedamos solos.

- Mira Huesos, tengo que ir a trabajar, te vendré a recoger en la noche para hacer las compras, ¿Está bien?, si me necesitas sólo llámame y estaré aquí en menos tiempo del que te imaginas.

- Estaré bien, estaré identificando los restos humanos que llegaron hoy desde África, de hecho voy a estar un poco ocupada –respondió rápidamente.

- Que te diviertas – dije mientras salía de su oficina a mi auto.

Al salir de su oficina saque mi celular, marcando el número de un amigo…

- Escucha Reily necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Claro Booth, lo que quieras.

- Necesito que me averigües el paradero de Max Keenan.

- ¿Algo que reduzca la búsqueda?- preguntó.

- Esta en Washington DC.

- No te preocupes, tendré lo que necesitas a medio día, te llamaré.

- Está bien, te lo agradezco- dije colgando el teléfono.

Encendí el motor de mi auto y me dirigí a la oficina, cuando llegue me deje caer en mi silla, este sería un día muy largo, no hubo ningún homicidio últimamente y eso me dejaba a mí sin nada que hacer, estuve por un tiempo organizando la evidencia de casos anteriores y haciendo trabajo de oficina hasta que mi reloj marcó las dos de la tarde, me levante y fui a recoger a Parker de la escuela.

Salí de mi oficina rápidamente y una vez en mi auto aproveche para llamar a Huesos.

- Brennan – dijo mientras respondía mi llamada.

- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté, todavía estaba preocupado por los extraños síntomas del embarazo.

- Me siento bien, pero hay algunas anomalías en los restos humanos en los que estoy trabajando que no entiendo y no me gusta cómo se siente – sonreí ante su comentario, esta era una de las muchas cosas que me fascinaban de ella.

- Tranquila lo descubrirás, siempre lo haces.

- Lo sé, y ¿qué tal tu día?- preguntó.

- Aburrido – me quejé.

- ¿Iras a recoger a Parker?- preguntó y eso me recordó que estaba un poco retrasado.

- Si, de hecho estoy en camino, te llamare más tarde, te quiero y sé que tu también me quieres así que no lo digas en voz alta, no quiero que alguien te escuche- dije paranoico.

- No hay nadie aquí Booth, estas exagerando con todo esto – me reprochó.

- Está bien no importa, te llamo luego- dije colgando y encendiendo el auto.

Había un poco de tráfico, por un momento pensé que llegaría tardé pero cuando llegué, Parker todavía no se encontraba ahí, espere por unos minutos para por fin poder verlo, estaba con algunos amigos pero al verme se despidió de ellos y comenzó a correr hacia el auto.

- Hola amigo ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunté animado, mientras el subía al asiento delantero.

- Bien, presente un ensayo sobre los deportes más populares de los Estados Unidos.

- Eso es interesante, ¿Cuál es el más popular?

- Futbol Americano y Basebol.

- Y ¿cuál te gusta más?- pregunté tratando de alargar la conversación.

- El Basebol – respondió rápidamente.

- Te diré algo, este fin de semana podemos jugar un poco, que te parece – dije haciendo campo en mi agenda el sábado por la mañana.

- Genial – dijo emocionado e inmediatamente mi celular sonó.

- Booth – dije respondiendo.

- Soy yo, Max Keenan está en el cementerio, un amigo mío lo localizó.

- Genial, gracias, te debo una.

- De nada Booth, cuando quieras – dijo e inmediatamente colgó.

- Mira amigo, hora te tengo que dejar en casa, pero el sábado en la mañana te recogeré muy temprano para ir a jugar, te lo prometo.

Deje a Parker en su casa y me dirigí al cementerio.

Al llegar me dirigí donde la tumba de Christine se encontraba, sabía que ahí lo encontraría.

Max estaba con unas flores en la mano, me quede a buena distancia y espere por un tiempo, luego el comenzó a moverse, deje que se adelantara y luego lo seguí.

Todavía estaba en silla de ruedas, se notaba que le costaba trabajo moverse, porque se movía bastante lento, esto no me importó, y lo seguí a una distancia considerable, Max era un experto si me acercaba un poco más el se daría cuanta

Lo seguí hasta un restaurante que quedaba cerca, él entro y decidí hacer lo mismo.

- Hola Max – saludé.

- Booth, que tal ¿Todo está bien? ¿Tempi está bien?- dijo bastante preocupado.

- Tranquilo, ella está bien – lo calmé.

- Entonces siéntate – dijo señalándome el asiento frente a él- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intrigado.

Me senté y respire profundamente, no sabía cómo decírselo, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar, ni por donde. No había planeado nada.

- Max, escucha… - no sabía como decírselo – escucha… estoy durmiendo con tu hija – dije rápidamente como Huesos lo hubiera hecho.

En menos tiempo del que pude pestañar, sentí un pisotón y un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, este hombre sabía golpear.

- Cabeza dura – reclamó agitando su mano.

- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó un mesero que estaba cerca, mientras yo masajeaba mi rostro, era de esperar una reacción así de parte de Max.

- Si todo está bien, es mi suegro – respondí sonriente mientras señalaba a Max, tratando que el muchacho no se alarmara, él solo se fue.

- ¿Suegro? Realmente tienes agallas amigo- dijo con un tono amenazante.

- ¡Oh vamos Max! no te tengo miedo – dije con una sonrisa, estaba en silla de ruedas ¿qué me podía hacer?

- Deberías – respondió rápidamente – quieres algo de comer, yo invito.

- Sí, claro – respondí rápidamente.

- ¡Disculpe! – Dijo llamando a una mesera – quiero una hamburguesa doble por favor.

- Yo quiero lo mismo.

- Enseguida – dijo la mesera tomando la orden y luego se marchó.

- Entonces te estás acostando con Tempi, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto con una sonrisa pero con un tono de reproche- hay momentos en los que pensé que eras gay.

- Déjame ver si entendí bien… primero me pegas y luego me reclamas ¿por qué tardé tanto?- pregunté confundido.

- Lo entendiste bien.

- Las cosas solo se dieron Max, está bien- respondí, casi suplicando que no me pida dar explicaciones.

- Entonces, ¿Hace cuanto paso esto exactamente?

- Hace unas semanas – respondí cortantemente.

- En el último caso, ustedes ya estaban juntos ¿verdad? – preguntó, pero apostaría a que el ya sabía la respuesta.

- Si – respondí rápidamente, no quería dar explicaciones, odiaba hacer esto, si no fuera el padre de Huesos ya me hubiera marchado.

- Lo sabía – dijo feliz de haberlo descubierto antes de que se lo dijera.

- Le dije a Huesos que ya lo sabías – dije sonriendo afirmando mis suposiciones, entonces la mesera llego y puso ambos platos de comida frente a nosotros.

- Gracias- dijimos a unísono y luego comenzamos a comer.

- Puedo saber ¿Por qué eres tú el que me lo está diciendo y no Tempi?

- Tú sabes Max… Huesos es un poco… - no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal.

- Torpe – dijo secamente.

- Si, solo un poco, ella no es muy buena con estas cosas.

- Si lo sé, ella es mi hija Booth lo recuerdas – dijo un poco irritado.

- Si lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí.

- Esta bien pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa – su rostro cambio de relajada y burlona a la seria y de pocos amigos - si tus intensiones con mi hija no son serias...

- Mis intenciones con ella siempre han sido las mejores, y lo sabes Max, además hay algo que tal vez deberías saber, ella está embarazada.

- ¡Voy a ser abuelo! – su rostro volvió a cambiar una gran sonrisa se apareció en su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír con él.

- Si – respondí agrandando aún más mi sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo? – pregunto aún emocionado.

- 3 semanas.

- Y ¿Eres el padre? – preguntó divertido pero con un tono de curiosidad que me molestaba.

- Claro que soy el padre – respondí enojado

- Espera, porque no me lo dijeron antes, ¿tenias miedo?

- No, claro que no tenía miedo, Huesos me lo dijo ayer.

- Un momento, esto de que ustedes dos estén juntos me parece algo extraño, estas con ella solo porque está embarazada.

¿Qué? Como se le ocurría, como podría siquiera permitir ese pensamiento por su cabeza, aunque tengo que admitir que lo del embarazo era algo repentino, muchas personas pensarían que yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber, pero no era así. Odiaba esto pero tendría que ser honesto con él, respire profundo y solo comencé a hablar.

- No malinterpretes- respondí tranquilamente, mientras mi mirada se perdía - Amo a Huesos… amo a tu hija desde hace mucho tiempo, el tener un hijo es… - me quede sin palabras y sonreí – el tener un hijo con ella es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, pero no estoy con ella por obligación, yo amo a tu hija Max.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y después el comenzó a comer, yo le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa y lo mastique lentamente.

- Cuando vi a su madre por primera vez – sonrió – estábamos en la preparatoria y yo entre corriendo a la cafetería, sin querer tropecé con ella, como el caballero que era la ayude a levantarse y cuando vi su rostro…- se quedó sin palabras.

Max todavía amaba a esa mujer, no importaba cuantos años hayan pasado, el dolor de su pérdida seguía presente.

- ¿Cómo se siente? perderla – pregunte sin pensar, los ojos de Max se encontraron con los míos, su mirada irradiaba furia, obviamente había tocado un tema sensible. Pero no me importó así que seguí hablando- Muchas veces estuve a punto de perderla- dije con dolor al recordar las muchas veces que había permitido que Huesos estuviera en peligro.

- Siempre estuviste ahí para salvarla, o eso es lo que ella siempre dice – dijo con tono serio.

- Si- dije no muy convencido – pero nunca debí permitir que estuviera en peligro, en primer lugar.

- La quieres – concluyó.

Mis labios formaron una sonrisa, querer no parecía el término correcto, yo daría lo que fuera por Huesos, haría lo que sea por ella.

- Cuando vi a Huesos por primera vez – comencé a sonreír recordando aquella vez– estaba en un caso muerto, necesitaba otro punto de vista, me recomendaron hablar con la Dr. Temperance Brennan, pensé encontrarme con una señora, tu sabes… algo loca por trabajar con restos humanos, entre a una de sus conferencias, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella no era lo que esperaba, era hermosa, me quede fascinado viéndola – sonreí – me presente y ella también lo hiso entonces le pregunte si creía en el destino, y ella dijo "claro que no, eso es algo ridículo", pero yo si creía me enamore de ella a primera vista.

- Cuando te conocí, pensé que tenías intenciones de acostarte con ella, pero cambié de opinión cuando testificaste en mi juicio- el recuerdo me causó repulsión, Huesos se había incriminado a sí misma, yo estaba desesperado, desesperado por borrar la horrible imagen que ella había luchado tanto por crear, la horrible imagen de ella acecinando… – Ahí me di cuenta que la amabas, te lo dije antes Booth eres un buen hombre y es lo que quiero para ella.

Su mirada era honesta y tenía una sonrisa amable, eso para mi era una aprobación.

Mire el plato que había frente a mí y vi que este estaba lleno, así que cogí la Hamburguesa y la probé, luego cogí unas papas y las comí.

- Max porque no cenas con nosotros esta noche, quede en hacer compras con Huesos más tarde nos podemos encontrar en su casa.

- ¡Oh! No se Booth, no creo que a Tempi le agrade – dijo rechazando mi oferta, cosa que no iba a permitir.

- Ella va a estar bien, yo hablare con ella, además vas a ser el abuelo de mi hijo y cuando sea Navidad, Año nuevo, su cumpleaños, o un simple fin de semana quiero que mi hijo te vea sentado en la mesa junto a nosotros, así que quisiera que cenes con nosotros esta noche.

Max permaneció callado por un tiempo pero luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Claro, será un placer – dijo aceptando – gracias Booth.

Me quedé con Max por un tiempo más y luego me dirigí a la oficina, realmente no tenía mucho ánimo de llegar porque lo único que me esperaba era trabajo de oficina, algo que cualquier otro agente podría hacer, necesitaba un caso urgente si no quería podrirme en esta oficina.

Al llegar tome el teléfono y llamé a Huesos.

- Brennan – dijo respondiendo el teléfono.

- Soy yo.

- Booth, ¿sucede algo?

- No ¿por qué preguntas?- dije mientras me dejaba caer en mi silla de nuevo.

- Porque siempre llamas cuando sucede algo.

- No puedo llamar solo porque quiero escuchar tu voz – dije divertido.

- No entiendo la relevancia, porque querrías escuchar mi voz, la escuchas todo el tiempo – dijo confundida, mi sonrisa se hiso grande, no podía evitar jugar con ella, Huesos era una genio pero para algunas cosas era bastante limitada.

- Olvídalo, solo estoy aburrido – dije dejando de molestarla.

- Ningún caso – dijo adivinando.

- No y ya me estoy volviendo loco encerrado aquí, además no tengo nada más que hacer.

- Si, yo acabe aquí también- salte de mi silla animado.

- Que te parece si te recojo – dije mientras salía de la oficina hacia el auto.- tenemos que hacer compras para mañana y la cena, además invite a Max a cenar con nosotros.

- ¿A mi Padre?, porque no me lo preguntaste primero.

- ¿Por qué? Tienes otros planes.

- No pero, pudiste haber preguntado, si podías invitarlo.

- Es tu padre Huesos, no necesita invitación, además está entusiasmado por el bebe.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntó incrédula.

- Si, y está muy feliz.

- De acuerdo ¿te veo en cinco?

- Si – dije colgando y dirigiéndome rápidamente al auto…

- ¿Quieres cereal? – pregunté alzando la caja frente a mí.

- Si, es importante una ración de cereal o pan en la mañana para evitar las nauseas – ¡contra las nauseas! Agarre rápidamente dos cajas, cereal algo que no debe faltar, hice una nota mental.

- Booth, vamos por allá – dijo mientras me arrastraba a otro pasillo – necesitamos detergente.

- Claro – dije siguiéndola obedientemente, pero en el camino vi dos filetes que estaban…- Huesos- dije mientras me quedaba estupefacto viendo esos hermosos filetes.

- Soy vegetariana.

- Lo sé, pero yo no – me quejé.

- Claro – dijo levantando los pedazos – esta mañana me explicaste la importancia de las proteínas en tu dieta, lo entiendo, me parece importante que conserves tu musculatura.

No pude evitar sonreír, Huesos era muy transparente con sus intensiones.

- ¿Muy importante? – pregunté molestándola.

- Si, me parece muy importante para el rol que desempeñas como agente del FBI- pose mi mirada en su rostro y en el apareció una sonrisa traviesa – además de los beneficios personales- terminó con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Terminamos de hacer las compras y nos dirigimos al departamento de Huesos, comenzamos a preparar las cosas para la cena y la llegada de Max. Decidimos hacer una gran ensalada y freír los filetes, cuando todo estaba listo llamaron a la puerta y por supuesto era Max.

- Que tal Max – dije saludándolo.

- Todo bien, Booth.

- Pasa.

- Papá – saludo Huesos mientras se acercaba para a saludarlo pero Max la detuvo.

- ¡Oh! Cariño- dijo contemplandola - ¿es cierto que estas embarazada?

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa, provocando que yo sonriera.

- Me dejarías abrazarte- pregunto Max con los brazos abiertos.

- Claro – dijo Huesos avanzando para abrasarlo.

- Felicidades Cariño, serás una maravillosa madre.

- Gracias, Papá- dijo separándose de él – pasa por favor, la cena esta lista- dijo señalándole la mesa.

- Gracias.

-Booth, me ayudas.

- Claro respondí – mientras me acercaba para recoger las bandejas de comida.

- Booth, nos olvidamos de comprar tomates.

- Los compraremos mañana – respondí mientras dejaba las bandejas en la mesa y me sentaba al frente de Max.

Huesos se sentó a mi lado mientras yo y Max comenzamos a servirnos, pero ella no se movió.

- ¿Todo bien?- pregunté un poco preocupado, tal vez tenía nauseas.

- Booth, quiero sopa de tomates.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si ¡ahora! – Respondió alterada – o no quieres ir… – de pronto lagrimas corrieron por su rostro – lo entiendo debes estar cansado, iré yo – respondió y se levantó rápidamente de su sitio y fue en dirección a la puerta principal, pero logre detenerla, yo todavía estaba desconcertado.

- ¿Quieres sopa de tomate?- pregunte incrédulo.

- Si.

-Está bien iré por ella- dije mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas con mis manos- solo quédate aquí con Max, ¿Algo más que te antojes?- pregunté tratando de ser condescendiente.

- Una hamburguesa – respondió con la voz quebrada.

- Pero tenemos la cena lista, no prefieres comer lo que hemos preparado- habíamos tardado casi una hora preparando todo esto, seria criminal desperdiciarlo- además eres vegetariana.

- No quieres comprar una simple hamburguesa- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer - ¿es porque no me quieres?

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer con mayor rapidez, y mi corazón se partió en mil porque extrañamente había dolor en sus ojos.

- No, claro que no– dije mientras agarraba su rostro en mis manos - Yo te adoro.

- Entonces comprarme la hamburguesa- dijo manipuladoramente mientras me abrazaba, desde cuando Huesos era buena con la manipulación, seguramente eran las hormonas, pero había un montón de comida…

- Max ¿me ayudas?- suplique

- No me metas en esto amigo- respondió sonriente.

- Está bien, te apetece una hamburguesa vegetariana.

- Prefecto – respondió alegre mientras me soltaba.

- Max, podrías cuidarla.

-Claro – respondió alegre, al parecer le parecía gracioso lo que estaba pasando.

- Gracias- respondí mientras agarraba mi abrigo y salía disparado de ahí, tenía que comprar lo que Huesos quería.

Nota mental: Las noches no son la hora feliz con Huesos, es cuando las hormonas la vuelven loca.


End file.
